Generally, surveillance is monitoring of behaviour, activities or other changing information, usually of people, for the purpose of influencing, managing, directing or protecting locality and people present in the locality. Surveillance is of major importance in any prominent location like an airport, a shopping mall, temples, technology parks etc. Surveillance cameras are used for the purpose of observing an area. The images captured by these cameras are analysed by a security personnel to detect suspicious events.
The existing systems use modern security cameras for detecting suspicious events/illicit activities. However, they do not have required intelligence and hence are not able to provide sufficient security for the area under surveillance. The existing systems are based on two dimensional models of the images captured by the cameras. A major shortcoming of such systems is a significant error in measuring depth of target and real size of the observed targets. Therefore, it is important to incorporate intelligence into camera based surveillance system which can raise alarms or provide appropriate feedback on the occurrence of any suspicious events.
Therefore, there is a need to find accurate depth of the target from the camera and detect position of an object of interest using a 3-dimensional model. Also, a solution to, improve accuracy of a security alert system by tracking the object of interest.